Cure Life
by stary angel
Summary: Sakura faces new evil. and onli sakura.. is there any hope wen she comes near of death. can syaoran tell sakura his true feelings b4 it's too late CH 14 up!.. lots of pairings
1. The Beginning

A/N: Well my first fic and I don't know what to write but hopefully I'll come along. I accept flames so don't be afraid to send them. I don't know that much Japanese so I won't use a lot. You can give me ideas if you know something to go along with this story. I'll add songs to the story later so give some ideas k?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.  
  
On wit the story.  
  
Cure Life-The Beginning  
  
"." - talking '.' - thinking (A/N.) - author notes  
  
One great day a Tomoeda, Japan. Two girls were walking to Tomoeda Elementary. One had the most beautiful emerald-green eyes, auburn coloured hair, and the smile that you would die for. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. Beside her was her best friend and cousin. She had gorgeous violet eyes, ebony black hair with purple highlights that was up to her waist, and also the smile that could melt your heart. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. They were both popular girls at Tomoeda Elementary and mostly in all the grade 7 classes. (A/N if you don' know they're both 12)  
  
When they got to school they went to their home room and greeted their friends.  
  
"Mornin' everybody." Sakura and Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Mornin' to you two." Replied Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meiling, and Yamazaki.  
  
After they said their good mornings, they went to their seats. They all sat at the same table.  
  
Behind their table was the table of the "popular boys". Well that's what people call them at school.  
  
They were Eriol, Syaoran, Andrew C., Gray, Fred, and another Andrew W.  
  
Eriol had dark blue hair, violet-grey eyes, and circular glasses that made him so prefect. Syaoran had messy chestnut hair and gorgeous amber eyes. Andrew C had black hair with some brown highlights and brown eyes. Gray was tall and had brown hair that was gelled in the front and blue eyes with glasses. Fred had messy black hair, and green eyes. Andrew W had spiked hair but knew how to make them to fit him perfectly, and amber eyes like Syaoran.  
  
They would always hang together during recess. Always sit together and show off sometimes.  
  
Well even if Syaoran's table is popular, Sakura's table was more popular. Girls would hang around them just because they were popular. But Sakura's "group" didn't care if they were popular of not and just had fun hanging with each other. Syaoran's table was not like that. They had to be popular and couldn't stand it if they didn't.  
  
The teacher walked in and said there was going to be a group project for science and heat and temperature. He would chose the groups.  
  
They didn't know how many people were going to be in one group but the hoped they would be together.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Meiling are together with," the teacher said so far  
  
"Syaoran, Eriol, Fred, Andrew C., and Gray." the teacher finished  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" yelled all of them in unison.  
  
(A/N you might be wondering why they are saying 'WHAT' rite? It's because I forgot to mention that they are enemies. Sorry)  
  
"You heard right. You're all together in one group," the teacher said.  
  
"Now I want you all to be in your groups and discuss what you all are going to do on this project. Also I'll tell you s a few thing that I want in this project." the teacher continued.  
  
Sakura took out her note book and started to write down what the teacher was going to say.  
  
"I want a model to display your project. Something that relates to the particle theory. A self-assessment for everyone in the group and what you did. This project is due in a month." the teacher told the class.  
  
The class started to go in their groups. Sakura's group sat at her table. They were discussing stuff about their project and would get together on the weekend. All the boys said that no one was going to their house and the girls said that they should go to Sakura's house. Since her house was the biggest. (A/N more on her house later in the story)  
  
They talked about what the theme should be for them and all agreed on expansion and contraction. After the discussion, Sakura told the boys where her house was and drew maps for them.  
  
"We'll all be a my house at 2:00 on Saturday and all of you are sleeping over so we can work on it on Sunday too. After you do all the research, we go watch a movie and go somewhere to eat dinner and go back to our houses. Prefect weekend even if we have to do a project." Sakura explained.  
  
They all nodded and the bell rang meaning recess.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? R+R please. Tell me what you think of it. Also give me some suggestions on the movie I should do and some songs. Well later 


	2. Operation 'Get Them'

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.  
  
A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed my last chapter. I'm coming up with the story as fast as I can. Usually I think of the stories at school. I do because I always daydream about Cardcaptors so I know what to write. So since it's March Break, I didn't know what to write about.  
  
On wit the story.  
  
Cure Life- Operation 'Get Them'  
  
After school the five girls, Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, and Meiling, were walking home and talking about their project.  
  
"Can you believe it? We are stuck with are mortal enemies." Sakura shouted making the people around them stare at her.  
  
"Well I don't think it's too bad." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Tomoyo how can you think that!" Meiling joined in.  
  
"We can make fun of them during the sleep over. Also we can do girly (A/N spelling rite, rite?)things to make them annoyed."  
  
"Smart, very smart Tomoyo." Rika replied also smiling.  
  
"So why don't we go to my house so we can plan our little plan. Since my house is right here." Naoko said while pointing to her house which was right in front of the girls.  
  
"Too bad Chiharu and Yamazaki couldn't be in our group. It would be so fun to plan the plan." Rika said.  
  
Mean while.  
  
"Can you believe that we are stuck with those losers." Syaoran said.  
  
"Why don't we play some pranks on the girls at Sakura's house." Eriol said smirking.  
  
"Yeah. Awesome idea, Eriol." Andrew C said.  
  
"Let's go to my house to plan our pranks" Fred suggested.  
  
"Great!" they all said.  
  
Both groups of people were all deciding on what to do to the other group. After hours of thinking what to do, they came up with the best plans ever.  
  
-----Next Day-----  
  
It was their first class of the day and they were working on their projects.  
  
Sakura's group was doing research in the library. They were looking up hot air balloons. They divided they group so they know what to do. They were separated into two's. they groups were Sakura and (A/N can u guess) Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Meiling and Gary, Rika and Andrew, and Naoko with Fred .  
  
They all hated their groups but oh well. Sakura and Syaoran were in charge of buying their materials. Tomoyo and Eriol were in charge of making the model. Meiling and Gary were in charge of researching their information. Rika and Andrew wrote out the rough copies of everything. Last Naoko and Fred did the good copies and typed out everything.  
  
-----After School-----  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to stores to buy the stuff they needed. It took them about two hours.  
  
"Man this stuff is heavy." Sakura partially yelled. "Would it be so wrong if you could carry some bags!" Sakura yelled this time.  
  
"Fine." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"That's so much better." Sakura said.  
  
"Let's go get a drink, ok?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Whatever." was all Syaoran said.  
  
They stopped at a café and drink some drink and headed for Sakura's house.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow then." Sakura said putting down the bags in her house.  
  
Syaoran walked and waved his hand, so you could only see his back.  
  
Sakura called the girls to check up on them and they said that they were doing okay and would bring their parts tomorrow except Naoko of course.  
  
On the next few days, they were working on their projects and I was the end of the week already.  
  
It was Friday and they were packing for the sleepover. The boys went over their pranks and the girls went over their stuff.  
  
Sakura went out to buy ingredients to cook dinner and desserts. She was thinking of baking a cake or cookies.  
  
Sakura was great at baking. She learned it from her dad, who was a great teacher.  
  
When she got home, she put away the groceries and changed clothes to cook dinner. She was just about to start when her brother cam back from school.  
  
"Hey squit!" Touya said.  
  
"I'm not a squit" Sakura yelled and kicked his leg.  
  
Touya went up to his room with a hurt leg and a regret face.  
  
Sakura was finished cooking with her parents came home from work.  
  
Sakura's dad was a professor at a university and her mom was a model. She loved her family very much.  
  
"Hi mom and dad." Sakura greeted  
  
"Hi" they both said back.  
  
"Dinner is ready" Sakura shouted so Touya could hear.  
  
"OK!" Touya yelled in reply.  
  
They ate dinner and talked about their day. Sakura also reminded them that her friends were coming tomorrow. Touya told her that he was going to be staying at Yukito's place. Her parents would be home all day on the weekend but would go out to eat for dinner.  
  
'That would be when we do our girly stuff' Sakura thought while smiling evily.  
  
This was going to be one complicated sleepover and one never to forget. Everyone would be doing pranks on each other. Sleeping in the same house and going to the same places for the two days. What's going to happen?  
  
A/N well wat u think. The sleepover will be the next chapter. It will be the greatest. And I need more reviews to make the next exciting chapter so ppl come on and review me. I only have 2 reviews for chapter 1 (last time I checked.) so I won't make the next chapter the sleepover if I don't get more then 10 at least. My stories might be boring now but u just wait and see. So ppl R+R. plzs 


	3. The Sleepover

Disclaimer: u should know I don't own anything except for a few characters.  
  
A/N: hey sorry it took so long with the updating but I just don't have a lot of reviews. I'm getting a lot of ideas lately but don't know how to put it in the story. i'll try to make the chapter longer. sry again that I didn't update faster.  
  
Well on wit the story.  
  
Cure Life - The Sleepover.  
  
It's Saturday morning and the gang is at Sakura's house. They were in their little groups and working on the project. The groups that didn't need to do anything were watching television.  
  
Sakura was baking a cake. They would eat it after they got home from dinner. It's was a rainbow cake (A/N I going to make one). Like I said before Sakura was a great cook, so I would turn out great. She mixed the cake mix with the milk, eggs, and vegetable oil. Then she put it in the oven and baked it. (A/N if u want to know how to make a rainbow cake email me and I'll tell u)  
  
It smelled great that everyone went into the kitchen and went to see what was in the oven. The boys were all surprise that she could cook.  
  
It was about 5:00 p.m that they finished their project. So they went out to watch a movie.  
-----Movie Theatre-----  
"Hey! Let's watch 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 days'." Tomoyo said.  
  
"NO WAY!" the boys said in unison. "No"  
  
"Let's watch 'Dreamcatcher' or 'The Core'." Eriol suggested. (A/N the core isn't out here yet also I haven't watch any of these movies before so don't blame if I get them wrong)  
  
"Why don't we watch 'Dare Devil'" two people said in unison. (A/N guess who hehe)  
  
Everyone stared at Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other too. They were both so surprised and freaked that they said the same thing at the same time and agreed with each other.  
  
'Oh my god! What just happened?' Sakura thought. She had a surprised look. Everyone had their mouths hanging.  
  
"Sure" Eriol said.  
  
So they bought their tickets and went in to take good seats. Sakura ended up sitting beside the aisle and Tomoyo. After Tomoyo was Meiling, Rika, Naoko, Fred, Andrew, Gray, Eriol, and Syaoran.  
  
After the movie, they were talking about how cool everything was and how some parts were scary.  
  
"I didn't think it was scary." Andrew said.  
  
Everyone was staring at him and thinking 'show off'. Well ever since Andrew stepped into the school, he's been showing off. He has to be center of attention.  
  
"Whatever!" the girls replied.  
-----Restaurant-----  
They went to a Japanese restaurant because the girls out voted the boys. (A/N yummy I just luv Japanese food) The girls ordered the food since the boys had no clue of what there was. None of the boys ate Japanese food in their life. The girls ordered cooked and raw food. The boys tried the raw food and enjoyed it.  
  
"Wow, this isn't that bad," Fred said  
  
"I agree." Gray said.  
  
The girls were holding in their laughter. They thought that the boys looked so funny. Syaoran was the only one that had a sour face on. He hated raw food. The girls couldn't hold it anymore and started bursting with laughter. Everyone in the restaurant were staring at them.  
-----Sakura's home-----  
Well I haven't told you about her house (mansion). The walls are all little pink. The basement was very beautiful. (A/N I hate describing things. Use ur imagination to think of the house. sorry about those who wanted me to say wat the house looked like.)  
  
They went to their rooms to unpack their stuff. The boys all had one room and Sakura and the girls were in Sakura's room. They took showers and changed into their pj's.  
  
The girls were in their rooms laughing about the restaurant thing.  
  
"Man, did u see him." Sakura was saying between laughs.  
  
"YEAH." All the girls screamed.  
  
"now it's time for singing." Tomoyo said with an evil grin.  
  
The girls were laughing again.  
  
"ok ok. So who's going to sing first" Sakura said.  
  
-----Meanwhile-----  
  
"Hey, when are we going to pull the pranks on the girls" Eriol said.  
  
"Why no now?" Gray said.  
  
"GREAT" they all said  
  
So the boys waited until the girl went downstairs. I mean that the boys went down stairs first and wait in the kitchen to scare the girls. They all heard the girls coming down. The girls enter the kitchen and  
  
"BOO!?!?!" the boys yelled  
  
"AHAHAHAH" the girls screamed. The girl were running away and going into the living room. Sakura turned on the lights and saw that it was the boys.  
  
"YOU are so going to get it" Sakura said.  
  
"I'm so scared. Hug me Fred." Andrew said making all the boys laugh.  
  
A/N: so wat do u think. I didn't want to coutinue it yet so I stopped. The next chapter is about singing. The boys r going to start liking the girls soon. All the boys are gonna have girlfriends. U can guess who they're with. And whoever is rite I'll give them a preview of the next story. well cya 


	4. The night that changed everything Part I

A/N: I forgot to write sumthing for April Fool's for ch 3. oh well. So did u guys enjoy ch 3. I no someone who did and I thank him for reviewing me. He's also a good friend of mine. I also want to thank miss. Moonie. I thank her for reviewing and giving me ideas. And ppl remember to give me some ideas. Don't be shy in sharing ur ideas.  
  
Now on wit the story.  
  
Chapter 4 - The night that changed everything- Part I  
  
They were in the basement getting the karaoke ready to start singing. Of course the girls went and to chosse the dvd that they would sing to. They chose a love cd. That was part of their girly plan. They didn't tell the boys. They boys were in for a big surprise.  
  
"So who's singing first." Sakura said.  
  
"Not me." Eriol said followed by the other guys and girls.  
  
"Guess I'll have to go first." sigh Sakura.  
  
She picked a song from the cd cover. She chose a song she didn't expect to pick. It was by B*witched. (A/N i no that they might not be ur favourite group but I like this song. I like to listen to the song and sing with the lyrics. It's cool. I download the songs and then deleted them. try that. It's cool to sing-a long.) The song was Hold on.  
  
(A/N I forgot how I'm suppose to do the lyrics b/c I deleted my ch 1 so sry if it's wrong.)  
  
*You've always been a tough girl But you feel you're about to break You're feeling stuck and out of luck Watching your dreams all slip away. Been working mornings in the kitchen and nights at the corner store.  
  
As your life flies by you wonder why And you know that there's gotta be something more  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Hold on But don't hole too tight Let go it's gonna be alright Don't run away from what ur heart is saying Be strong Face what you're afraid of Come on Show them what you're made of I know it's hard when your hope is gone But you gotta keep holding on  
  
You hear a voice that's calling And it's telling you to make a change It's time to fly And say goodbye And move on to a better place You no you gotta take the first step To get to where u wanna be  
  
Just get on track and don't look bak Cause it's the only way you're gonna be free  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Hold on Your gonna make it Your gonna be stronger Hold on Hang in there baby Just a little bit longer Hold on Yeah your gonna be fine Don't give up Be strong When the going gets tough You gotta hold on*  
  
[Chorus x2] but instead of it's gonna be alright it's, you're gonna be alright  
  
(A/N I don't want to do the ending so u continue it)\  
  
Everyone clapped for Sakura. She had an amazing voice. No one could be better, well except Tomoyo.  
  
"You were amazing." Tomoyo called out.  
  
"Well then, it's your turn Tomoyo then if you think my voice was amazing." Sakura said.  
  
"WHAT" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Yup you heard me so go on pick a song." Sakura said calmly.  
  
"Fine but I'm picking a duet, so I need a boy singing with me." Tomoyo said, giving up.  
  
"Why not Eriol." Syaoran suggested.  
  
"He's a great singer." Fred added  
  
"WHAT!" Eriol yelled almost breaking the glass cups.  
  
"Come on, go up and sing for us." Andrew said.  
  
All the boys were laughing.  
  
"Well, you know that you guys are going up later, you know." Meiling said, making all the boys stop their laughing.  
  
Eriol also gave up and went up to sing. Tomoyo chose At the Beginning, which Eriol disagreed to. But the music already started and Tomoyo started singing.  
  
*We were strangers starting out on a journey Never dreaming, what we had to go through Now here we are I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you  
  
Eriol- No one told me I was going to find u Unexpected wat u did to my heart When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is a start  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stop turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At he the beginning with u  
  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure Never dreaming how our dreams would come true Now here we stand Unafraid of the future At the beginning with u  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Knew there was somebody, somewhere Like me alone in the dark Now I know my dreams will live on I've been waiting so long Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing on.. Startin out of a journey  
  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning.*  
  
Everyone clapped again for Tomoyo and Eriol. They were the best singers in the house. everybody were so impressed.  
  
Next was Meiling singing A Thousand Miles. She loved this song. It's by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
*Making my way downtown Walking past Faces passed And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead just making my way making my way through the crowd  
  
and I neeed you and I miss you and now I wonder  
  
[Chorus]  
  
if I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could Just see you tonight  
  
It's always times like these When I think of u And I wonder*  
  
(A/N don't want to continue the next songs)  
  
Everyone clapped for Meiling.  
  
Next the rest of the people who didn't sing sang a group song, except Syaoran. They sang Sean Paul's Get Busy.  
  
Last Syaoran sang, You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins. He sang it because he was feeling something in his heart and felt like singing something special to a special someone.  
  
After they sang their first song, they ate cake while someone was singing their second song. They kept on singing until midnight. Sakura's parents came home and went to bed. Her parents' room was far away from the basement so I didn't matter if they were loud. Everyone was still wide awake so they decided to watch a movie.  
  
They chose to watch Lara Croft (A/N don't know spelling) the Tomb Raider. Sakura said it was very cool. After they watched it, it was about 2:00 a.m. They were starting to get sleepy so they decided to go to sleep.  
  
Sakura went up stairs like the others and went to her room. She went to the washroom brushed her teeth and went to bed. She couldn't go to sleep so she decided to watch television for a while and get something to eat even though she brushed her teeth. She went downstairs to hear sound and see light in the living room. She went in to find..  
  
A/N hey sry to leave u in a cliffhanger. But u guys would probably guess who it is. R+R plz ppl. I'm updating faster b/c I have a big fan, if u want to call him that, wants me to update faster and wants me to write longer chapters. Well this chapter is longer b.c it's full of songs. So sry if u didn't enjoy this ch b/c of the songs. Well cya. 


	5. The night that changed everything Part I...

A/N Hey people, I hoped u enjoyed ch 4. also I hope u guys won't hate me for leaving u wit a cliffy. I'm so glad more people are reading my story and are reviewing me. I thanks those who reviewed me.  
  
Now on wit the story.  
  
Chapter 5 - The night that changed everything Part II  
  
Sakura went to find Syaoran. (A/N I guessed it. I new u guys would. U're all too smart for me to trick u guys. lol)  
  
Syaoran didn't hear Sakura come into the room so when Sakura sat down, he jumped.  
  
Sakura was giggling. She has never in her life saw Syaoran jump like that.  
  
For once in Syaoran's life, he took a closer look at a girl. He never thought that sakura was that beautiful. She was in all his classes but he never took the chance to actually look at sakura for anything.  
  
"Hello is anyone there." Sakura said waving her hand in front of Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Syaoran said coming back to reality.  
  
"So, what are you doing up so late?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep. There was noise up in the attic. If you have one." Syaoran replied staring at the television. If he stared at sakura anymore, he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her.  
  
"Really." Sakura said with a worried face.  
  
'You're so going to get it' sakura thought to herself so syaoran wouldn't hear.  
  
Sakura has a lot of secrets that even her family of most trust worthy friend didn't even know. If anyone knew about them, they would be so surprised.  
  
"Syaoran," sakura called.  
  
"yes." He said still staring at the television.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?"  
  
"No." he said laughing and saying at the same time. "There's no such thing as magic."  
  
"It only exists in your imagination and in fairy tales." He said in a 'that's a fact' tone of voice. "Oh." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to make something to eat, want anything?" she asked  
  
"Sure, instant noodles." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
So Sakura went to make the instant noodles. She didn't take long. (A/N I'm hungry and I haven't had dinner yet either) She also got two cans of coke to drink. She took out the thing on a tray and brought it to a table in the living room.  
  
"Wow, that wasn't long and smells great." Syaoran commented  
  
"thanks." Sakura thanked  
  
They ate the noodle and it was about 4:00 a.m. already. They were getting tried and wanted to go to sleep.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Sakura said after putting the dishes in the sink.  
  
"Me too." Syaoran said too.  
  
They both went into the rooms quietly so the others wouldn't wake up. It took them both a while to get to sleep. There was so much going on in there heads. Sakura was thinking about the movie and why Syaoran and her said the same thing at the same time. Also why didn't she want to go se a girly movie like the plan. It's like something was going on in her heart but couldn't put her figure on it. Syaoran was also thinking about the movie. He was wondering also why he chose a love song. He would never have chose a love song in his either life. So why now? He also wondered why they didn't do more of there pranks. None of the plans work. But why?  
  
-----Morning-----  
  
everyone was awake except Sakura and Syaoran. The girls were trying to make Sakura wake up by doing it in a funny way. They couldn't stop their laughing. They all got ideas of how to wake Sakura up and ended up with a 'cold splash '. Meiling and tomoyo got a bucket full of cold water. They came back and the other girls were helping.  
  
"Ok, on the count of 3 we all pour the bucket." Tomoyo said while laughing.  
  
"1.2..3" Meiling counted.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed that the boys could hear Sakura.  
  
"Oh my god!?! What was that for?!?!" Sakura yelled. The girls were laughing so hard that they were lying on the floor.  
  
"Well, we didn't just want to wake you up by shaking you." Meiling started.  
  
"So, we thought of a funny way to wake you up." Rika ended.  
  
"Hahaha. That was so not funny. Now I have to take a shower thanks you to guys." Sakura said complaining.  
  
"At least you're awake now." Tomoyo said.  
  
-----Meanwhile-----  
  
"whoo. What just happened in the girls' room?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I know, who was screaming?" Fred asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Eriol said.  
  
"All we have to care about is how to wake up Syaoran." Gray said  
  
"I know a great way." Andrew said smiling evilly.  
  
They went to get a bucket and went downstairs to get ice to fill in the bucket. After they did, they put ice slowy around Syaoran so that it would melt. They put some on his face. After a while, the ice started to melt and the water was on his face. They ice in his shirt was melting very fast. he started to feel something. Next thing you know.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!?!?" Syaoran yelled. Now it was the girls turn to hear someone yell.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" he yelled.  
  
"We were trying to wake you up?!?!?" Eriol said.  
  
"Well, I know a lot more ways that I could have been woken up." Syaoran said back.  
  
The other guys were laughing at them yelling at each other.  
  
The girls came running up to the boys' room and was knocking on their door now. Eriol opened the door. He saw that Sakura was all wet.  
  
"Umm, Sakura why are you all wet?" Eriol asked.  
  
"oh, umm, I was woken with a bucket of water. And also might I add that it was freezing cold water." Sakura said with her voice raising.  
  
The girls entered the room and found that Syaoran was also wet.  
  
"umm, Syaoran why are you all wet?" tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh, the same reason like Sakura but it was ice first then water. They also putted it in my shirt." Syaoran said looking at the boys.  
  
They guys were looking away of Syaoran's glare.  
  
'Oh my god. I know the perfect punshiment.' Sakura thought.  
  
"well, since Syaoran and me are all wet and so is the floor. You guys can clean it up while Syaoran and I take a shower." Sakura said smiling evilly.  
  
"Wow. Sakura, you're brilliant." Syaoran said.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone else said in unison.  
  
"Yup, you heard." Sakura said.  
  
She left the room leaving all of the other people regretting they ever woke the two up like that. Sakura and Syaoran went to take their showers. Sakura finished first since you could use the shower one at a time. (A/N we're like that at my house. the water gets cold)  
  
Sakura decided to go downstairs and make breakfast for everyone.  
  
After Syaoran was finished taking a shower, he could smell the breakfast. The others could too. They were already finished and they all went down at the same time.  
  
When they went into the kitchen, they saw that the table was already set and Sakura was putting the eggs on the plates.  
  
Everyone sat down to eat. There were sunny-side up eggs/scrambled eggs, bacon, some fruit, toast, and a glass of orange juice. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast and were saying thanks to Sakura for the breakfast.  
  
After eating their breakfast, they went down to the basement to watch another movie.  
  
"excuse me,but I have to do something first. You all go down first and pick a movie." Sakura said running upstairs.  
  
Sakura went up and went into her closet (A/N walk-in closet) and opened the door to the attic. Now why would she go up there?  
  
-----Basement-----  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I took so long." Sakura said.  
  
"no problem. We were just going to start the movie" tomoyo said.  
  
"so, what movie is it?" Sakura asked no one in particularly.  
  
"It's 'Ghost Ship'" Eriol said.  
  
"What!?!" Sakura said stopping in her tracks.  
  
She was afraid of ghosts all her life. She would have nightmares (A/N same here).  
  
"you know what, I'm going to go up to watch television instead." Sakura said runny so fast upstairs that you couldn't see her.  
  
"Opps. I forgot she hated ghosts." Tomoyo said.  
  
After the movie, they went upstairs to see what Sakura was doing. They found her in the kitchen again cooking. They wondered why she was cooking but then noticed that it was lunch time. She cooked spaghetti with tomato sauce. She served it and it was the best they ever tasted.  
  
After lunch, they were discussing on how to bring the project to school. Syaoran ended up bring home to bring to school tomorrow because he had a van. They went upstairs, and packed their things. They're parents started to come and pick them up. They all left leaving Sakura at home by herself.  
  
She watched television until it was dinner time and cooked food. Her parents came back home and Touya came after them. They had dinner and went to sleep.  
  
A/N so wat did u think. I think it was cool. Well ppl remember R+R. I'll update sooner too ok. Well cya. 


	6. The Party of the Year

A/N I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I liked it a lot too. It's my best chapter yet. And I want to thanks those who reviewed. I put people I know in the story and if you want to be in it, tell me and I'll add you in it. Lots more characters are going to be in the chapter. Well enough talk, let's continue.  
  
Well on wit the story  
  
Chapter 6 - The Party of the Year  
  
Monday morning, and it's time to present their projects. Everyone didn't want to present because they'll know that they'll all get bad marks. The science teacher would never give out high marks unless he really thought you did a great job.  
  
Every group went up. They got good marks. Sakura's group got an A-. Andrew W's group got an A- too.  
  
-----Recess-----  
  
"Hey guys. Where have you been all weekend? I tried to call you all but your parents said you were out." Andrew W. asked.  
  
"We were at the loser's place. But man was it big." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh." Andrew W said.  
  
They talked about there weekends. Andrew W. told them that he had a cool group. He was with Adrienne, his girlfriend. Out of all the guys in the group, he was the only one who had a girlfriend. Andrew W. didn't even know why they others didn't have girlfriends. They were smart, handsome, and popular so why aren't any girls interested in them.  
  
-----Homeroom-----  
  
It was their third class. The teacher walked in and was about to start the class when the secretary came in and told him something.  
  
"Okay class. Seems that we have a new transfer student from England. Please welcome Tara." the teacher said.  
  
Tara was beautiful alright. She was tall but not as tall as Gray. She had chestnut hair and big, round, olive coloured eyes. When Sakura's eye's laid on her, she knew that Tara would be the prefect friend like her other friends.  
  
The teacher said that Tara would be sitting at Sakura's table and that Sakura would be the one showing Tara around the school.  
  
Sakura showed Tara around the school during recess. Tara thought the school was very big and beautiful.  
  
"Wow, thanks Sakura." Tara said politely.  
  
"No problem. Hey, you want to hang with us?" Sakura asked hopping, she would say yes.  
  
"Sure." Tara said making Sakura jump in the air.  
  
The next few weeks, Tara played and talked to Sakura and the other girls. Tara also got in on the volleyball team with Sakura, Chiharu, and Naoko. Tara was as good as Sakura and Sakura was the captain of the team. Tara was turning out to be a great friend. She got into things very fast. She knew the entire grade 7 classes in no time. She also knew who to stay away from and who to go up to.  
  
Each year, Sakura holds a big party but it wasn't for anything special. Only some people would be invited. Not every grade 7 was invited. The people she knew well and the people she hates. You could call it a rivalry party. The would have fights but just things to sort things out or maybe sometimes create more problems.  
  
"Okay. So far I have the people I want on the list." Sakura started.  
  
"Hey, don't forget to invite Adrienne or each you'll know what will happen." Tara reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Next the girls and Yamazaki were planning on the decorations, food, music, etc. They also decided on who would be buying this and that. Since the party was on the weekend, they would all sleepover at Sakura's house.  
  
-----Friday-----  
  
"So, we're going to set the backyard into the dance floor?" Tara asked one more time.  
  
"Yup!" Sakura simply said.  
  
The backyard was big and wide. There was a fence surrounding it but that wasn't a problem. Also there was a pool there and a Jacuzzi. So it's a pool, rivalry party.  
  
"So, when are you coming over tonight?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Around 6:00." Everyone said at the same time. They all laughed at this and went their separate ways home. (A/N did I mention that Tara lived across Sakura)  
  
"Hey Sakura, I think I'll come a bit later."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I have to do something. Don't worry, I'll be over, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
It was 7:00 and everyone was at Sakura's place. They decorated some of the house and the backyard but it was late and they decided to go to bed.  
  
-----Unknown place-----  
  
"Sleep while you can." A dark shadow said. "I'll get you soon."  
  
-----In the morning-----  
  
Everyone was awake except (A/N bet you can guess who) Sakura. She was still sound asleep when everyone else was downstairs decorating the house. Well, except Rita, who was making breakfast for everyone including Sakura's parents and brother.  
  
When Sakura woke up, it was around 12:00 p.m. Sakura's parents went out and her brother was at Yukito's house. The decorations were almost done too. The music D.J. was here and setting up. All they had to do was make the food.  
  
Sakura ate something first and then started to make her deserts. She first made 10 batches of brownies. Then a cake, and pizza, and on and on. Some of them went to buy some things like the cups and plates. The store was just around the corner. Sakura's parents bought some stuff that they couldn't get today before the party. There was ice-cream cake, drinks.  
  
After a 3 hours, they were all finished. They only had one more hour to get cleaned up and get dressed. They got changed and went out to the backyard to wait for the guests. Tara, Tomoyo, and Sakura were putting the food out.  
  
After they got the food and stuff out, they took off their shorts and shirts and jumped in the pool. (A/N they had their swim suits under their clothing) Soon other people joined in with them.  
  
When Syaoran came, he spotted Sakura and couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a pink bikini with cherry blossoms on them. Tara was wearing a purple bikini with violets on them. Tomoyo was wearing a light purple bikini with underwater creatures on it.  
  
After the swim, the girls went to find the others. They set up a stage last night since people would be singing. They found the others by the stage. They were writing the names of the people at the party and putted them in a hat. They would pick the people singing.  
  
Sakura got on stage.  
  
"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming. So now we have our singing. And the first to sing is.." Sakura put her hand in the hat and picked out a piece of paper.  
  
".Sakura?" she said. "ok, well I guess I got to sing. I know a great song but I need a partner. So let's see who the lucky guy is.."  
  
She put her hand in again and it was, ".Syaoran? Ok, so come on up, Syaoran."  
  
There was a mini television in front of them just in case one of them didn't know the words. The song was "We'll be there" by (A/N I have no idea who sings this song but it's a good song)  
  
*Think of us and we'll be there, In your heart forever. Sometimes when you're unsure, Sometimes when you're afraid.  
  
At times its hard to live, With the choices you have made. Turn around and we'll be there, Always by your side.  
  
When its time to stand the test, I know you'll shine above the rest. When you try and find your way, We'll be there...  
  
[ We'll be there... ]  
  
Hold out your hands, Promise to be true, Will make us always a part of you...  
  
[ Always a part of you... ]  
  
When its time to stand the test, I know you'll shine above the rest. When you try and find your way, We'll be there...  
  
[ We'll be there... ]  
  
Stick together through thick and thin, That's the meaning of being a friend. And when it's time to stand the test, Friendship shines above the rest... [x3 Fade Out]*  
  
When they finished, everyone clapped. Syaoran went off the stage but Sakura stayed to talk again.  
  
"I like that song because it means that we should all be together no matter what happens to your friend. So who's the next lucky person who gets to come up and sing?" Sakura said.  
  
Suddenly there was a big explosion. The roof of the house blew up and it was on fire. Everyone was running but not away from the house. they stopped when they saw two figures in the air. All the suddenly there was a bright light and ..  
  
A/N hey sry but I just had to do a cliffy, I didn't want to leave you to know everything. The next chapter will be the best. Omg, this is turning out better then I thought. Well ppl remember to R+R. cya. 


	7. Secrets Revealed

A/N hey ppl. Sry I took so long and left u hanging there. I thank those who reviewed me. Hoped you enjoyed the last chapter.  
Chapter 7 - Secrets Revealed  
Previously on Cure Life..  
  
Suddenly there was a big explosion. The roof of the house blew up and it was on fire. Everyone was running but not away from the house. They stopped when they saw two figures in the air. All the suddenly there was a bright light and ..  
Now on wit the chapter  
You could see Tara and Sakura standing under a circle symbol and saying and incantation. Suddenly there was a staff in front of both of them.  
  
"How can you do that?" Sakura and Tara said at the said time. They both couldn't believe the other had magic.  
  
"I'm on a mission to protect the card mistress from the evil that is coming." Tara told Sakura quickly.  
  
"What?!?!" Sakura said. 'How does she know about the Clow cards.' Sakura thought. 'Well, I shouldn't blow my cover yet.'  
  
Everyone was looking at Sakura and Tara, and then turned their attention to the roof. You could see two figures up there. One was a human around 12-13. He was a boy with black messy hair, and brown eyes. The other figure wasn't a human though. It was a lion. He was yellow and white with yellow eyes. He had wings on his back and some sort of armor with a red jewel on it.  
  
Without anyone hearing, Sakura said something. Then all the suddenly, she had wings on her back too. She flew to the roof top and next to the lion.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous here!" the lion said.  
  
"I'll be fine." She replied to the lion.  
  
"So, you finally show up." The figure that was a human said in a dark, evil voice.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Oh, I want the cards and the card mistress." He started, "and I'm Michael. (A/N don't u just hate that name. sry who those who like it but I just hate that name.)" He continued.  
  
Tara couldn't take anymore so she used her magic and jumped. She jumped so high, she landed on the roof.  
  
"Why do you want the cards?" Tara said.  
  
"That's none of your business, is it?" Micheal replied.  
  
"And who might you be anyway?"  
  
"That's none of your business either."  
  
The people down below were just standing there with a puzzled look. No one knew what was going on.  
  
Michael couldn't take any more so he charged up to Sakura. But a magical force field protected Sakura. So Michael tried Tara. But a force field protected her too.  
  
'How is there a force field?' Tara thought.  
  
"Who are you two?" Michael demanded.  
  
"If you want to know so badly, I'm Tara and I'm here to protect the one you're after. The card mistress." Tara replied.  
  
"And you?" Michael said pointing at Sakura.  
  
The people down below could hear them. They also were wondering who Sakura really was and why this card mistress is so important. The most to be surprised were Sakura's friends and Syaoran and the gang. They couldn't believe that Tara and Sakura had magical powers.  
  
"You really want to know?" Sakura said. "I bet everyone wants to know who I am and who the card mistress is, right?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a person flying towards Sakura and the lion. He was a male. He had white hair tied up with a piece of string. His hair was longer then him. He had on a white and blue outfit. He also had wings on his back.  
  
"Hope I'm not too late." He said.  
  
"Nope, just in time for some action." Sakura said.  
  
"So you want to find the card mistress. Well you've come to the right place but the wrong time."  
  
"Oh and why so?" Michael said.  
  
"Because I'm.  
  
A/N hey hey. I no I left u with a cliffy but u'll probably know who she is. And I know it's short but my ideas just aren't coming to me. Sry ppl. I'll promise to update faster. cya 


	8. Explanations

A/N hey people. Sry about the last chapter and it being so short. Sry for taking long on this chapter. I just couldn't think. I promise I'll try to make this chapter long. I think I'm making too many promises. Also I broke the promise about updating this faster sry. No one is giving me ideas for me to add.  
Chapter 8 - Explanations  
Previously on Cure Life..  
"Because I'm.  
On wit the story...  
"Because I'm the card mistress" Sakura replied.  
  
This shocked everyone. Everyone couldn't believe that the card mistress was standing right under their nose, well in this case on top of their noses.  
  
"You're the c-card-m-is-tress." Michael said  
  
"You bet. Beside is Kero, the protector of the cards. Also this is Yue the moon guardian." She replied  
  
"I have another guardian but you can't see him." She said smiling evilly.  
  
It's a known fact to people who knew Michael, that he was afraid of the card mistress. In the magical world, rumors have it that the card mistress is even stronger than Clow Reed. Everyone wants her power for themselves. The only problem was that, you need to defeat her or else she can feel your aura.  
  
"So you wanted me right?" she asked "so why not come and fight?"  
  
Without any warning, Michael charged up to Sakura. No one knew he was going toward except Sakura. But then again, a force field surrounded them. "Oh, did I forget to mention that you have to be able to break my shield first. You see, the shield card gets more powerful when its mistress/master is in danger. So it's almost simple impossible to break through." She told him.  
  
"Is that so?" Michael asked.  
  
He muttered something under his breath. Then all the sudden there was a dark energy ball in Michael hands. When he said the last word of his spell, he blasted the energy ball right at Sakura.  
  
The shield card was holding all at first but the dark energy ball was to powerful that it broke through. Sakura jumped out of the way just in time. No one got hurt but somehow, Michael made the energy ball to follow Sakura until it destroyed someone or something.  
  
Quickly, Sakura called out the Light and Create card. She told them to create a energy ball made with light to destroy the dark energy ball. The cards did and blasted the dark energy ball in to millions of pieces.  
  
Michael saw this and knew that he had to rest. He had used up a lot of energy to summon that dark energy ball. So he made a portal and escaped back to his hide-out.  
  
"Coward!" Sakura and Kero said.  
  
Everyone below were cheering that Michael left or ran away. Tara flew over to Sakura. She keened and bowed down to Sakura.  
  
"Mistress." Tara said.  
  
"Stand up. Don't be like that Tara." Sakura replied. So Tara stood up.  
  
"Let's go down and talk about things." Sakura said.  
  
They flew down with Yue and Kero behide them. when the landed on the ground, people were running to Sakura and Tara. They were asking millions of questions as if she were a actress or singer. Sakura got on the stage.  
  
"Please everyone, stop all the questions," Sakura said laughing. "I'll tell you what's happening but everyone sit down and take a drink.  
  
After everyone was settled, Sakura told everyone what was happening. She told them that how she found the cards. It started when she was 9 years old. She was doing her homework when all the happened time stopped and the Clow Book appeared in front of her. It was flouting in the air coming down from the ceiling. She grabbed it and it opened. She saw that there were cards inside the book. The first one was the Windy card. She looked through all of them. then she put the book down and the book glowed. A teddy bear came out but it was talking. It had wings on his back and he was yellow. (A/N I no in the Japanese series that Kero was a female but in the American series, he was a male. sry.) His name was Keroberos. Sakura made up Kero for short. Kero told her that the cards in the book were Clow Cards. Each contained magical powers with it's unique strength. After Kero gave Sakura her staff, Yue appeared. Yukito was Yue's false form. Yukito knew about the Clow Cards. Yue appeared because Sakura needed to do the final judgment to see if she was worthy enough to be the mistress of the cards. She pasted the final judgment. During the final judgment, Sakura changed her staff. So she has to use a different incantation to call out the staff. She also had to change the cards into Star/Sakura Cards.  
  
After she told her story, everyone gave an 'Oh'. Sakura answered some questions that they had.  
  
"Anyways, Tara still hasn't said her part of the story. You said that you're here to protect me. Who sent you here?" Sakura asked looking at her.  
  
"Well, I was on this mission to find the card mistress and protect here. All my life, I trained and control my magic. Only last year, I came looking for you." She explained.  
  
"I see." Sakura said understanding.  
  
"Please everyone, I don't want you guys to start spread this little scene to other people. I put a spell on all of you guys," this made everyone go 'WHAT' "but it's only to make sure you don't tell anyone. This is our little secret. If you tell someone, the spell will activate and you and the person/people you're telling this secret too will forget all about this understand?" Sakura said making people nod and say 'yes'.  
  
"Now let's get on with the party." Sakura said.  
  
Everyone went back to what they were doing before the roof blew up. Meanwhile, Sakura was calling on the Return card to make everything go back the way it was. Sakura friends went up to her when the roof was fixed. They were all saying why she didn't tell them. They told her to do some more magic for them.  
  
So Sakura went up on stage, this made everyone faced her, and did stuff. She called out the Song Card and sang a duet with Sakura. Everyone clapped because it was a great song.  
It was getting late and people were starting to leave. Tomoyo, Tara, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Meiling, Rika, Syaoran, Eriol, Fred, Andrew C., Andrew W., and Gray.  
  
Sakura did another magic trick and cleaned up all the garbage, food, etc.  
  
When she was done, everyone went inside and Sakura made them all tea. They talked about stuff.  
Everyone was starting to leave. The last two to leave were Tara and Syaoran. Tara went to the washroom so Syaoran and Sakura were alone.  
  
"That was a great party." Syaoran started. "if I were you, I would be careful."  
  
"Thanks for the tip." Sakura said. 'Is he caring for me? No way it's just my imagination.'  
  
Once in Sakura's life, Syaoran was caring for Sakura. Syaoran was already yelling at himself in his head. He was thinking 'what in the world was I thinking'.  
  
Tara came out and Syaoran went home.  
  
Tara decided to stay for the night. She wanted to talk to Sakura about things.  
A/N hey ppl. Give me some inspiration. Ppl plz. I'll try to update the next ch faster. That's only if I get some ideas. I thanks those who reviewed me a lot. *cough* Tara and Andrew *cough* cya. 


	9. It's Just the Beginning

A/N hey ppl, i'm sry that I can't update faster. So many things r coming up. I just had track and field the other day and I feel like I'm going to lose my legs. lol i'm so tired from all the jumping and running. Well I want to kill myself b/c I didn't update faster like I promised. sry well i'd like to thank Tara (A) for giving me some inspiration and helped me with an idea. Also we had bowling today and I got a STRIKE and a couple of spares.  
  
I'd like to thanks all those people who reviewed me.  
  
Cute Star Angel- no sry but Syaoran doesn't have magic. And I'll try to add more S+S  
  
Andrew w.- sry I took so long to update ch 8  
  
SulliMike23- thks for accepting my apologize  
  
Tara K- thks for reviewing me for every chapter.  
  
Well now on wit the story.  
  
Chapter 9- Just the Beginning * * * * * *  
  
Last night was a very interesting night. Big party. Big fight. Big problem. What else?  
  
Tara and Sakura were talking about what happened that evening. They got to sleep after talking for about 5 hours.  
  
-----Michael's Hideout-----  
  
Michael was resting after the battle he had with the card mistress. He didn't even have enough energy to walk. Luckily, he had a helper by his side. She loved helping Michael and would help to protect him in any way. She would even die for him. Michael knew that his assistant was very loyal to him. He cared for her dearly too. Her name was, Nancy.  
  
"Nancy, would you please hand me that glass of water?"  
  
"Yes, master." She went and got the glass of water with a smile on her face.  
  
"Is there anything else that you would like me to get, master?" Nancy asked.  
  
"No. you can go to sleep now."  
  
She nodded and went into her room.  
  
Nancy has followed Michael ever since she was an orphan. She was left on the streets and Michael passed her one day and said that she could follow him. Michael gave her food, clothes, and everything she needed. After she was older, she learned about the Clow cards and about the Clow mistress. She also knew about Clow Reed. After she learned about those things, Michael started to give her lessons on magic and fight skills. Now Nancy knew some magic and was an excellent fighter.  
  
She loved Michael. She didn't even care if Michael didn't like her. She just loved having Michael as her master. She would do anything for him. She was already making a plan to help Michael win the card mistress's powers.  
  
-----Back to Michael-----  
  
"All I need is a few days rest and I'll be better."  
  
"It's just the beginning, Card Mistress." Michael said with a evil laugh.  
  
-----Next Day-----  
  
Everyone was at skool already. But as usually, Sakura was late. Now Tara was also late, since she was sleeping at Sakura's place. Also they were talking for about 5 hours last night.  
  
They came running into the school. They quickly put their things in their lockers and grabbed their things. They were so fast running into the classroom that you wouldn't be able to see them. Well, actually, Sakura used the Dash card. They made it into the classroom before the teacher came in.  
  
"Phew. That was a close one. We were so close into getting a detention." Tara said to Sakura.  
  
"Hey guys." Sakura said and nodded at Tara.  
  
"Morning you two." Everyone at the table said.  
  
The class started and everything was normal. Well except for the fact that everyone was staring at Tara and Sakura.  
  
-----Recess-----  
  
You wouldn't be able to find Sakura and Tara in the crowd of people. They were all running up to them and started asking questions and asked if they could do a demonstration.  
  
Sakura and Tara looked at each other and nodded. They told their friends what they were doing. Tomoyo and the rest of the gang followed Sakura and Tara to the playground.  
  
They went to look for a good open space. After they found one, Sakura used the Create card to create ten chairs. Next Sakura called out the Twin card and told them to make double of the chairs until they made about 10,000 chairs.  
  
"Thanks Twin, you deserve a good reward." Sakura said  
  
"You two get to watch the show." Sakura said and the Twin Card was jumping for joy.  
  
Sakura called out the Flower card and asked it to make cherry blossoms (Sakuras) for everyone watching. Also she asked Flower to watch the show too. Next Sakura called out the Sweet card and asked it to make some treats for everyone. And she asked it to stay and watch too. So basically, she asked every card she used to stay. After Sweet made treats, Sakura called out Create again and asked it to create things to defeat as in monsters, etc. Create did as it was told.  
  
Create first created a dragon bigger then the whole school. Tara called out her staff and Sakura already had her staff. Sakura used the Big card to grow bigger. She destroyed the dragon by using the Sword card. Next Create, created a three-eyed monster that was as tall as the school. It could make thunder without any warnings. Sakura used the Shield card to protect herself from the thunder. Tara jumped up high to reach the monster's head and landed on it. Sakura called out the Jump card and also jumped on his head. Sakura used the Freeze card to freeze the monster. Then Tara kicks the frozen monster and it falls apart. Sakura and Tara start to fall but Sakura called on the Fly card and suddenly, Sakura and Tara had wings on their backs.  
  
Everyone was clapping already and the show just started.  
  
Sakura told the Create card that it could stop. Next Sakura called out the four element cards, Firey, Watery, Windy, and Earthy. Sakura asked them to do one of their specialties. After they did, Sakura called out the Snow card and asked it to make some snow. Then Sakura asked Watery and Freeze to make an ice rink. Tara then starts skating around the ice rink. She did flips, turns, and jumps. Everyone was so impressed by her show.  
  
Sakura had to rest because she used so many cards and used them so much. All the cards came up to her and asked if she was going to be fine. Suddenly, a little dog came running up to Sakura. The little dog was a yellow colour. When it was half way to Sakura, it transformed into a lovely wolf. It had wing with feathers on them. It was a lovely baby and light yellow coloured wolf. Its whole body was light yellow. She had a star on its forehead. She also had a necklace with the sun and moon on that sides and a big star on her cheat.  
  
He came up to Sakura and licked her.  
  
"Hey boy." Sakura said to the wolf.  
  
"Are you ok, Sakura?" the wolf asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura could see that people were starting to look at the wolf and her. So Sakura decided to introduce them.  
  
Sakura used the Float card and asked it to make the wolf, Tara and her float in the sky.  
  
"Hey, everyone. You enjoying the show?" Sakura asked  
  
"YES!" everyone yelled  
  
"GREAT!" Tara yelled back  
  
"Well, yesterday some on you guys met my two guardians, Kero and Yue. Well, this is my star guardian, Celia." Sakura said, showing Celia.  
  
After the Float card brought Sakura, Tara, and Celia, people came over to look at Celia closer. After a few minutes, the bell rang.  
  
Everyone went inside the school. Celia changed back to her borrowed form and went back to play. And the cards all returned into their card forms. Sakura took the cards and headed inside.  
  
A/N hey wasn't that cool. Doing all that magic. Well, hopefully I will update more faster. Hopefully I won't be killed by some of you. Well cya. 


	10. Trouble brewing closer

A/N hey ppl. Hoped u enjoyed that last ch. I no that I wasn't the best. There wasn't any action in it. Well in this chapter, there will be a lot of action, hopefully. I want to thanks those who are reading and reviewing. THANKS A LOT.  
  
Well on wit the story.  
  
Chapter 10- Trouble Brewing Closer.  
  
Yesterday was a cool day. Sakura and Tara did a performance on their magic. Also people were all running to both of them until the end of school. Tara and Sakura barely made it out alive.  
  
At night, Sakura went up to the attic with a tray of food. Kero and Celia were up there waiting. Well, Kero was playing video games and Celia was resting. Both were glad to see Sakura when she went up to both of them.  
  
Sakura put down her Sakura Book in (A/N the book that holds all the Star Cards) a special drawer she had to put all her magic things in it. It was protected by a spell that only Sakura or her guardians could break.  
  
In the attic, there were two mini rooms. They were small enough for Kero and Celia. They both had a bed, a desk, and a drawer. In the middle of their two rooms, there was a closet. It was full of clothes, photos, and things of Sakura using magic. (A/N in series, Tomoyo was in charge of making the costumes and videos) There was also a television in the corner of the room. Plugged in was a PS2. There was a PS1, Gamecube, XBOX, Dreamcast, etc. Every game system there was in the world. Also there were all the games for the game systems. Sakura had everything to the game systems. She also has a game boy of every kind with all the games too. All these game things were next to the television. Kero would play with one thing everyday.  
  
Kero is a real pig, so they had to be a refrigerator in the attic. They was all kinds of food in it. There was ice-cream, fruit, vegetable, etc. Also there was a huge snack drawer. It was filled with junk food. You would never have to go shopping even though Kero was a pig.  
  
After Sakura left their dinner on the table, she went back to her room.  
  
Sakura was thinking of what Syaoran said the other night. He said that magic only exists in your imagination and fairy tales. But now he's wrong about that. She also wonder about what happened today.  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
It was lunch already. Tara and Sakura had to sneak out of the school without anyone seeing them. They used their magic to make people not able to see them, so basically invisibility. Only their friends would be able to see them.  
  
When they sat down and were beginning to eat their lunches, they saw Syaoran walking by.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Tara yelled to get his attention.  
  
Syaoran couldn't see them because he wasn't a friend. So he was looking for the person who was calling him. Sakura stopped the spell so Syaoran could see them. As soon as he saw them, he came running up to them.  
  
"Hey you two."  
  
"why are you both sitting here all by yourselves?"  
  
"well, didn't you see the crowd that was following us?" Tara asked laughing with Sakura.  
  
"oh yea. Well anyways. I was looking for Sakura. Can I have a sec with you please?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, I have to go get something anyways. I'll be back later unless I'll be stopped be the crowd." Tara said laughing hard.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran laughed at her complaint.  
  
Tara left and that left the two alone.  
  
"so, wat did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"well, you know the night you asked it I believe in magic?"  
  
"yea"  
  
"I'm sorry that I said I didn't."  
  
"it's ok."  
  
"I'm really sorry. And I guess that you went up to see Kero that morning when you said you had to do something."  
  
"yea." Sakura said looking down at her feet.  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe what he was doing. He never said sorry to anyone before. It was so weird. Syaoran could also feel something bothering his heart.  
  
'What happening to me? Am I falling for you Sakura?' Syaoran thought  
  
"Sakura, I think I'm."Syaoran said being cut off by Tara.  
  
"hey you guys. I'm back." Tara said walking up to them  
  
"did you all miss me?" making Sakura laugh  
  
"well I have to go now. Bye Sakura." Syaoran said and left just like that, speeding off.  
  
'that was weird' Sakura said.  
  
-----End of Flashback-----  
  
Sakura thought about it over and over again. She thought about it until she fell asleep. (A/N Sakura is so dense.)  
  
The next few days were pretty quite. No more crowds running up to them. They were left alone. They didn't have any problems.  
  
-----Trip to bowling-----  
  
(A/N I know I'm using bowling cause when I went to go bowling I go a cool idea) All the grade 7's were going bowling. They were walking there. Sakura and all her friends were all good at bowling. Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Tara, Naoko, and Meiling were in one team. Syaoran, Eriol, Andrew C., Fred, Gray, and Andrew W. were in one team. It was a competition to see which teams got the highest scores.  
  
They got there at around 11:00. They bowled for about 3 games. Each game for Sakura team turned out great. They all got a lot of strikes and spares. Overall, they got the highest scores. One word would describe Syaoran's team. Gutters. All they did was to get the bowling balls into the gutters. They were so stupid. They hardly got any points.  
  
It was already 4:00. The classes had ate lunch and ate a snake before leaving. They all walked back to the school.  
  
While walking back to school, someone up on top of a building was muttering a spell.  
  
When they reached the school but not inside yet, they was smoke coming out from the school.  
  
"That's impossible. No one's at school now." Sakura said. "Unless, it's him."  
  
Sakura said her incantation: Key of the stars, With powers burning bright, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE.  
  
Sakura called the Windy card and it blew all the smoke away. Everyone could see two figures on top of the school top. They were..  
  
A/N just had to make this chapter into a cliffy. Couldn't help it. I just wanted to make it interesting. But I guess all of you guys will no who's on the school top. Well I'll try to update ch 11 soon. O and also ppl, PLZ review I'm begging everyone. I would luv you guess if you don't review. If I don't get at least 10 reviews (not more than 1 from each person) I won't update ch 11. I'll delete this story. Well ja now. cya 


	11. The real fight starts now!

A/N hey ppl. Missed me. Well summer started. I'm getting ideas but I'm getting sad b/c ppl aren't reviewing me. I feel so sad! O well. I have the whole summer to make ppl like my stories. I might start a new story. Well ppl thanks for reviewing and reading my story.  
  
Now on wit the story.  
  
Last time on Cure Life.....  
  
Sakura called the Windy card and it blew all the smoke away. Everyone could see two figures on top of the school top. They were..  
  
Chapter 11- The real fight starts now  
  
They were Michael and an unknown girl to everyone. Just as Sakura guessed. Of course, the teacher told all the kids to go inside but who would want to miss this and go inside. NO ONE.  
  
Tara said her incantation to release her wand: Ancient powers of the stars, Hear my plea, and grant my wish, protector of the cards, RELEASE THE POWER WITHIN.  
  
Tara's wand appeared in front of her.  
  
Sakura called out the Jump card to make Tara and her jump. They both reached the roof. They came face to face with Michael and the girl.  
  
"So we meet again, card mistress." Michael said laughing.  
  
"I see, don't you just love meeting people accidentally." Sakura said to Tara loudly.  
  
"Well, I would love you two to meet my friend, Nancy." Michael said getting their attention over to Nancy.  
  
This made Sakura and Tara to look at Nancy instead of Michael. That gave Michael the chance to cast a spell. But on who?  
  
Sakura and Tara were looking at a girl with dark brown hair up to her waist. She had blue eyes but if you saw closely, there was a bit of dullness in them. You could tell that her life wasn't the best out of all lives. She had on a dress that was up to her knees. It was a light blue dress. The sleeves were like a t-shirt. She looked pretty but appearance isn't everything right?  
  
After they both had a good look at Nancy, Sakura looked back at Michael and saw that he was mumbling something and could tell that it was a spell. Next thing Sakura knew was that there was something around Tara. It was getting closer to her body.  
  
"Tara. Watch out!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Tara turned around to look at Sakura and all the sudden she couldn't move.  
  
"You, monster. What did you do to her?" Sakura screamed at Michael.  
  
"Nothing big. But I just did a paralyzing spell." Michael said and made an evil laugh.  
  
This made Sakura freeze. She couldn't believe what she just heard. What she just heard was the impossible. Paralyzing someone wasn't easy. She knew no one who could do that.  
  
"Impressed, are we?" Michael said laughing with a grin on his face.  
  
"You're going to be so sorry." Sakura shouted.  
  
Sakura whispered something to Tara and Tara just mouthed yes to her. Then Sakura said a spell in gibberish. After she finished, there was light around Tara and the force that was making her paralyzed was backing away. It was almost gone when the light helping Tara being able to move disappeared.  
  
"WHAT!" Sakura yelled.  
  
She looked back at Michael. She knew that he destroyed her barrier.  
  
"Baka!" Sakura said. "you're just afraid that if I free Tara, then you won't have a chance in fighting us."  
  
This made Michael laugh at what Sakura just said.  
  
"Me scared of you little girls!" Michael yelled back at Sakura.  
  
Sakura called out Sword. Her wand transformed into a sword but before Sakura could strike at Michael. He disappeared.  
  
"I'll be back, Sakura." Michael said not visible. "Also you better make up your mind about giving the cards to me or else your friend will die." Michael said laughing.  
  
This made Sakura turn to Tara and saw that she was gone also. Sakura dropped to her knees and started to cry. After a while Sakura got up to her feet.  
  
"TTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed and fainted on the floor.  
  
A/N OMG I'm so sorry about the big delay. Hey but I did another story. Hope u enjoyed this chapter and I'll make sure that hw's not in my way and that I can make ch 12 soon and ch 3 soon for my other story. REMEMBER TO R+R. Ja now 


	12. Knowing what's going to happen next

A/N hey ppl. I'm so sry that I took so long to update. Well me internet was down cause I deleted the program and my computer had problems installing it again. I installed it today and it worked and I was so happi and the first thing I did was DOWNLOAD MSN AGAIN LOL. I got u didn' I? but the I hurried up and finished ch 12 today and got it done and now you can read it and enjoy.  
  
Now on wit the story..  
  
Last time on Cure Life..  
  
"I'll be back, Sakura." Michael said not visible. "Also you better make up your mind about giving the cards to me or else your friend will die." Michael said laughing.  
  
This made Sakura turn to Tara and saw that she was gone also. Sakura dropped to her knees and started to cry. After a while Sakura got up to her feet.  
  
"TTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed and fainted on the floor.  
  
Chapter 12- Knowing what's going to happen next  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times to make the image she saw clearer. She got up from the couch having difficulty getting up with her hand on her head.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked no one in particular still getting up.  
  
Then she saw a bunch of people running up to her seeing that she was getting up.  
  
Tomoyo came up to her first and helped her sit up on the couch. While Meiling went in to the kitchen to get Sakura a glass of water for her to drink.  
  
"Thanks, Meiling." Sakura said getting the glass of water she gave her.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked looking at all the people that was waiting for her to wake up.  
  
She smiled at everyone seeing at how considerate they were to wait for her to wake up.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Eriol said speaking up.  
  
"Not that well but I remember parts and parts of it." Sakura said getting a headache.  
  
"Well, I remember the fight. It was so cool to watch." Andrew W said making most the girls stare at him.  
  
"What?" Andrew W. said making all the girl shake their heads thinking of how he could say such a thing at a time like this.  
  
"Whatever, Andrew Wong!" Meiling said.  
  
"I'm just glad that it's over now." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Over." Sakura said laughing.  
  
"How can it be over when it just started?" Sakura said walking over to the window.  
  
Everyone looked at Sakura. They couldn't make her remember how Tara disappeared.  
  
"The good thing is that you're safe." A voice said behind everyone making everyone jump.  
  
Sakura turned around to see who the voice belonged to, She was shocked at you said it. (A/N I bet u guys can guess who it is.)  
  
"You're right." Rika said.  
  
"Don't worry about anything, Sakura." Naoko said.  
  
'How can I not worry. Tara got kidnapped and I shouldn't worry. What am I going to do?' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I have to get going home before I get yelled at." Andrew C. said.  
  
"I know. Well bye Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
Everyone went out the house and went their separate ways to go home. Sakura closed the door behide her and quickly ran upstairs. When she got into her room, she locked her door and went up to the attic. She sat on the sofa there and rested there until Celia came back.  
  
Celia went out to play for a while and see if she could get any clues about Tara.  
  
When she came back, Sakura woke up Kero who was sleeping since he ate a lot of food a while back.  
  
"Really?" Kero said, after hearing what Sakura said.  
  
"This isn't good, Sakura." Kero said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I know and I don't know what to do no." Sakura said looking down.  
  
After a bit of thinking, Sakura came up with an idea. She didn't know if it will work because she has never tried doing it before.  
  
"Kero, I know what to do." Sakura said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hopefully, Tara will be able to last a few more days with Michael." Sakura said,  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Michael's Hideout~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, protector of the card mistress, what can you do now that you're under my spell?" Michael said laughing.  
  
"Just you watch. My friends will be coming to rescue me and you'll see what's coming." Tara yelled out.  
  
"You think that you're friends are going to be helping you?" Michael said.  
  
'You have no idea what's going to happened little girl. You so called friends don't even seem to care that you disappeared' Michael thought looking at the floor where he could see Sakura doing her homework.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Sakura~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura was thinking of how she could put her plan into action. She didn't know if it work properly or if it will backfire on her. She went over the plan so many time that she could probably do it with her eyes closed.  
  
Sakura had to get some rest or each she couldn't go to school tomorrow because she had used up too much magic and energy to break the spell Tara was under.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~The Next Day at School~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone was so freaked out about yesterday. Some people who were nice asked Sakura if she was ok since she fainted. Now that Sakura thought about it, she wanted to know who picked her up and carried her back home.  
  
Sakura was so deep into her thinking that she bumped right into Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking at where I was going." Sakura said to Syaoran.  
  
"No problem." Syaoran said helping Sakura pick up her books.  
  
The bell rang when they finished picking up the books.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in class then." Sakura said running to her locker to put some books away and get out her bag with her Star Cards in it.  
  
She had brought them to school just in case the Michael would show up.  
  
On her way to class, she saw Tomoyo and Meiling walking into the class together.  
  
"Hey you guys wait up." Sakura said running as fast as she was allowed in the hallway up to them.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling saw her and waiting for her to come up to them.  
  
They had grins on their facing for they were planning something very big for Sakura. It was already going great since Sakura totally forgot what day it was today.  
  
"Morning Sakura." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Hey." Meiling said heading into the class before they were late.  
  
When they were about to sit down, Andrew W. came up to them and gave Sakura a note. Sakura took it from him and look at the note when she sat down like Tomoyo and Meiling looking at Sakura. She laughed at what was inside the note but was only laughing quickly. Everyone at Sakura's table were looking at her thinking that she was crazy. They all wondered what was on the note.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Recess~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Sakura, what was so funny about the note that Andrew Wong gave you?" Naoko asked while they were headed for the door to go outside.  
  
"Oh that. Well.." Sakura said while getting the note out of her pocket and gave it to them to read.  
  
This made them laugh out loud. So loud that they were glad that they just exit the building. Everyone that was outside were staring at them thinking that they're retards.  
  
"You really forgot know." Tomoyo asked finally making her laughter stop.  
  
"No." Sakura said.  
  
"You really forgot that you still owe Andrew it?"  
  
"Yea." Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go buy him something." Sakura said.  
  
'This is going great. It's getting better too. I'm so glad that my friends are helping me do this.' Sakura thought  
  
A/N hey ppl, hoped u enjoyed it. Ok the next 3 chapters r up for grabs, if u want to say that, for the ppl who guess who the person who said "the good thing is that you're safe", guess what the notes says, and what Sakura plan is (it doesn't have to be right but just sort of the same idea). Review me and tell me and u'll get ur 3 chapter in the email. The first 5 ppl who sends it to me first and gets it right will win. GOOD LUCK AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW ME TO WIN AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. 


	13. Surprises and Beginnings

A/N hey u guys.. I'm so so so very very very sry that I didn't update faster. well it's been busy busy busy wit me.. work.. so much hw for me.. but I didn't wan to update yet and also b/c I was working on another story. It's got a long way to go just like cure life. A lot more things to look forward to. Well hope u guys enjoy this. Remember to REVIEW ME!  
  
Last time on Cure Life  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go buy him something." Sakura said.  
  
'This is going great. It's getting better too. I'm so glad that my friends are helping me do this.' Sakura thought  
  
Chapter 13- Surprises and Beginnings  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ After School ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, you guys want to come over to my place and hang for a while?" Sakura asked everyone.  
  
"Umm.. no sorry but I have to help my mom with something." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yea and I have to go.. umm.. buy something for my friend's birthday party." Meiling said.  
  
Well basically everyone made their excuses in not going to her place. Since they were all busy with something else.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go get you thing now then Andrew!" Sakura said staring at him.  
  
"WHAT!" Andrew said.  
  
"Nothing. Well I got to go now. Cya all laterz." Sakura said leaving on her rollerblades.  
  
"Oh my god. I thought that she would never leave." Rika said.  
  
"I know." Eriol replied.  
  
"Well, we all better get going or else it's going to be all planned for nothing." Tomoyo said.  
  
With that everyone left. They went their ways and all left with something big in their minds.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Mall ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Oh god, I can't believe that Andrew is making me do this. Making me waste my money.' Sakura thought.  
  
One year before, Andrew had made a bet with me. He said that he could get a girlfriend faster than Sakura got get a boyfriend. Well Andrew did get a girlfriend first. So Sakura lost. It was a fair bet and at that time and still now.. all of Andrew's friends don't think that he could get a girlfriend. But to their surprise, he got one and they were both fine.  
  
----- Flashback -----  
  
"Hey Andrew." Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hey little gurl." He greeted back  
  
"Oh my god. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that. It's so annoying." Sakura said getting pissed off.  
  
"Whatever." Andrew said.  
  
"Anyways, little girl. Wanna make a bet. But I know that you're going to want to accept this bet for sure. Because you know that you're going to win." Andrew said.  
  
Sakura looked at him oddly. She was thinking of what it could be. Then she said:  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's to see who gets a boy/girl friend first. The loser has to go and buy the winner a prize worth a least $60." Andrew said proudly.  
  
"Deal. I know that I'm going to win for sure. So be ready to lose your money." Sakura said with a great big smile on her face.  
  
----- End of Flashback -----  
  
'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! That loser. He had this planned all along. Why else would he be making a bet like that? He started dating Adrienne before he made the bet. I'm going to kill him. But I didn't even think of it more carefully so it's somewhat my fault. Oh my god. He's making me lose 60 bucks. Oh god.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
She pasted by a shop that had something in her mind.  
  
"This seems like a good thing to get him." Sakura said thinking it over.  
  
She went inside the shop, looked around and thought about it. She had to look around the whole shop almost 5 whole times to see what was good for Andrew.  
  
"God. He had like most of these things already." Sakura said with a worried face on.  
  
Then he thought of something he didn't have.  
  
"Yes! It's brilliant. I know actually what to get Andrew." Sakura said loudly making the people inside the store look at her strangely.  
  
Sakura bought it and left the mall to go back home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura's house ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't believe that you guys are actually doing this for the little brat." Touya said.  
  
"HELLO! It's April 1st!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I know, I know." Touya said getting annoying because they have all been said that it's April 1st all day.  
  
After a few hours, Sakura finally got home. When she opened the door, the whole house was dark. None of the lights were turned on so she turned on the lights. And.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" Everyone said jumping out from everywhere.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"  
  
"What! It's my birthday today?" Sakura said confused.  
  
"We knew you would have forgotten. So Meiling and I planned this surprise party for you." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Whoo, you guys sure surprised me." Sakura said calming down from the shock.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had forgotten her own birthday. Well how could she after what happened yesterday. But it was also good that she had everyone over because she had to give something for them all.  
  
After eating cake and doing some things, Sakura had to tell them all something.  
  
"Ok ok ok ok. You guys, I have something to give all of you guys." She said taking the big bag from the kitchen to the living room. It was the bag that she got from the mall.  
  
"Andrew, here's your prize that I owed you." Sakura said handing it to him.  
  
"A WEBCAM! This is so cool." Andrew said.  
  
"Well after I got it. I was thinking of getting more. So after I thought about it like 5 million time I went back and got more for all of us. Before I was thinking of only getting it for Andrew and Adrienne. But then I thought that I wouldn't be fair to you guys so I got you all webcams. This way everyday we can see each other after school and chat." Sakura said getting all the webcams out of the big bag.  
  
They were all different colours. These are the colours everyone got.  
  
Meiling- orange Tomoyo- purple Eriol- navy blue Syaoran- green Andrew W- blue Adrienne- baby blue Naoko- mauve Rika- lavender Andrew C- white Gary- red Fred- black Chiharu- yellow Yamazaki- golden yellow Sakura- pink  
  
There was one more webcam left in the big bag. That webcam was meant to be for Tara. When she gets back Sakura promises herself that she personal hands it to Tara. Tara's webcam was special. Tara's was dark blue with stars all over it.  
  
'Tara, I promise you that I'm going to get you back no matter what happens.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" Adrienne yelled.  
  
"HUH. Wha! What?" Sakura said coming back to reality.  
  
"Sorry I was thinking of something." Sakura said sweatdropping.  
  
"You sure looked like it." Andrew C said.  
  
"Whatever!" Sakura said.  
  
"Well anyways. Sakura sorry but I have to leave now." Adrienne said.  
  
"Yea me too." Everyone said after.  
  
"Well then. See you guys tomorrow." Sakura said closing the door behind her.  
  
She quickly went up to her room. Closed the door, went up to the attic and got out her star cards. She was thinking of starting her plan right now so that she won't waste more time. She just had to find Tara now.  
  
Suddenly downstairs in her room, Yukito was looking for Sakura. Sakura heard something and went down.  
  
She saw Yukito and told him to follow her up to the attic. When they got up there, Yukito changed into Yue. After Kero changed into his true form and so did Celia. They all knew the plan well and they all knew what to do.  
  
"I need you guys to help me with this. I know that you guys will always be there for me. I trust you guys with all my heart. I know this will work." Sakura said to them.  
  
With that said, the three of them started to do something. Suddenly a big bright light appeared and..  
  
A/N hahaha cliffy. just had to do that.. I no wat I'm writing now.. sry again for being this late.. oo I almost forgot to say HAPPI NEW YEAR to all you guys and HAPPI CHINESE NEW YEAR to all you Chinese ppl out there.. I no it's going to b a great new year for me.. cuz monkey is suppose to bring me good luck so let's hope it really does. So ppl REMEMBER TO REVIEW ME.. if u don't know it's going here ------------------------  
| it's down there.. u see.  
| well anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I hope that I get lots of  
| reviews from u guys and that I update faster!! Well ja now..  
|  
\ / 


	14. Found and Gone

A/N sry for the late late late very late update... sry sry sry... like 1, 000,000 times... lolzz well I'm gonna cut sum ppl out... cuz there's too many characters and some of them don't really matter. I'm gonna cut out like 4 characters that are minor. I'm gonna cut off Andrew C. Fred, Gary, and Adrienne. GOMEN!!!!! Summer holiday now... hope everyone having fun and now enjoy!  
  
Last time on Cure Life...  
  
"I need you guys to help me with this. I know that you guys will always be there for me. I trust you guys with all my heart. I know this will work." Sakura said to them.  
  
With that said, the three of them started to do something. Suddenly a big bright light appeared and...  
  
Chapter 14- Found and Gone  
  
Next Day  
  
Sakura went to school very late that day. This made everyone worried about her.  
  
"Gomen. I slept in." Sakura told the teacher.  
  
The teacher told her to sit. She took her seat and could feel at least 9 pairs of eyes on her. She looked around and could see that her friends were worried about her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked with worried eyes.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing really. Don't worry you guys." Sakura replied with one of her special smiles.  
  
After that, her friends didn't ask her again what happened but they were still wondering what was wrong with her. So during recess they were talking about it.  
  
Recess  
  
"You know what's wrong with Sakura?" Eriol asked no one in particular.  
  
"No but I'm worried that she's doing something stupid to try and save Tara." Meiling replied.  
  
"Well I hope that little girl isn't doing anything like that." Andrew said.  
  
"I already told you guys not to worry." Sakura said from behind them scaring them.  
  
"Where were you just now?" Yamazaki asked her.  
  
"No where." Sakura simply answered but in truth she went home by teleportation to finish up her plans in getting Tara back.  
  
'So close in finishing. Don't worry Tara. Just hang in there for a while longer.' Sakura thought looking at the sky.  
  
Michael's hangout  
  
"Let me go!" Tara shouted.  
  
"Like I would." Nancy said to her  
  
"You'll never know what's going to happen to you." Tara said with a smirk and stopped banging on the bars from her cell.  
  
"Like you would know." Nancy yelled back.  
  
"I know perfectly well of what's going to happen to you." Tara said with the same smirk on.  
  
'Does she really know what's gonna happen?' Nancy wondered to herself.  
  
'She'll never suspect this coming.' Tara said nodding her head going towards the back of the cell.  
  
Sakura's house  
  
She went back up to the attic to see if the plan was coming along. In the middle of the room was a glowing light still lit from yesterday night. She was glad that is going according to her plan. She almost fell walking up to the middle of the room. She was extremely tired from working on this.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Kero asked worried about his mistress.  
  
"Yea I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me so much. We still have a big plan ahead of us." Sakura informed them.  
  
"But don't hurt yourself. You're already using a lot of your energy and powers in doing this." Celia replied.  
  
"I won't. I promise you guys." Sakura promised. She didn't want all of them to worry about her.  
  
"Ok, let's continue with this plan already. We don't have enough time." She added taking her wand out.  
  
"Time Card I command you to go in the centre of the light." Sakura yelled.  
  
Time transformed into its real form and went into the centre of the light. Then all the suddenly time stopped. Well everything moving stopped moving. The plan that Sakura had was to search the whole country or even world to look for Tara. She didn't want to waste time so she stops time instead. The time card alone can't do this because she can't stop time long enough. With the powers of the three guardians and the cards, Sakura has enough power to stop time for at least 5 hours. She had to power it up with a lot of her powers to but just enough that she has power to be standing and searching for Tara. Also she couldn't use the return card because even if she did go back to the time before Tara was taken, she wouldn't know how to make Michael stop the spell.  
  
She stepped into the light and she was right outside her house. She made a card called the tracker. But it wasn't powerful enough to locate exactly where Tara was. It could only locate that Tara was in Tokyo, Japan. This could take Sakura forever because Michael could sense her and teleport them somewhere else. Or create a barrier that makes it looks like they're not there. If Sakura had used the time card, Michael would know. So using the Orb of Time would be more usefully but more dangerous. Michael would be frozen in time and wouldn't know it.  
  
She called out the through card and teleported to Tokyo.. This way she would get to Tokyo faster. She searched all the buildings and old warehouses. She tried using the tracker again. It showed someplace underground.  
  
"Celia, can you come help me." Sakura said through her mind to Celia.  
  
Suddenly Celia appeared in front of Sakura after a few minutes.  
  
"That was fast." Sakura greeted shocked.  
  
"Teleportation." Celia simply replied.  
  
"I want you to help me sense where Tara is." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Yes." Celia simply replied again.  
  
Celia closed her eyes. She tried to sense out where Tara was. She had the stronger powers to sense out people even if they have to powers. In her mind she pictured Tara. She could feel every single person in Tokyo. She tried to pin point Tara but failed.  
  
She opened her eyes and said sadly, "Sorry Sakura. I can't find Tara. I think Michael might have put a spell upon her thinking you would try to sense her out."  
  
"Really?" Sakura said sadly.  
  
She looked like there was no hope left in anything. She wouldn't be able to find Tara even if she tried harder.  
  
"Don't give up." She heard a voice saying in her mind.  
  
It wasn't her voice but someone else's. She couldn't tell whose it was. But it sounded familiar to her. This gave her enough confident in not giving up. She would search even if it took for 10 times to search for Tara.  
  
She called Kero and Yue to come and help her search too. So they all searched in different directions. The searched up 5 hours were up. When the time was up they all went home.  
  
"How can we not find her?" Sakura yelled angry at the results of their search.  
  
When she entered the attic, she fell to the ground. But Yue caught her in time before she hurt herself. She fainted from the use of too much energy. Yue carried her to her bed. She had to get enough sleep to wake up tomorrow. The three guardians looked at their mistress and all looked at the floor sad. They didn't want their mistress to be like this every night. They didn't want to see her sad either. Either way it was painful for them to see her like this.  
  
Next Morning   
  
"Sakura. Wake up." Came a voice from above.  
  
'What? Who's that?' Sakura thought  
  
"She feels like she has a fever." Her dad said sadly.  
  
"She must have slept badly yesterday." Her mother added.  
  
"Well I guess she has to stay home. Don't worry you both. I'll come back early today since I have to practise for soccer." Tory comforted them.  
  
They both looked at Tory and nodded. They didn't have to worry if Tory was around helping Sakura.  
  
School   
  
"Where's the little girl?" Andrew asked the gang.  
  
"I don't know but if she doesn't come to school soon, she's gonna be late." Chihara said.  
  
"Did you know that people come late," Yamazaki started but was cut off of course by Chihara.  
  
"Stop with your lame lies already." Chihara added pulling him away from the gang.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"The bell rang already. Something better have not happen to her." Tomoyo said worried.  
  
"She's fine. Knowing her, she's probably fine." Eriol comforted.  
  
"I guess you're right." Tomoyo said.  
  
The gang didn't see Sakura all day and started to get worry about her. They all planned to go to her house after school to see what was wrong with her. They all hoped that Sakura didn't hurt herself.  
  
After School   
  
Sakura's group of friends all were on the front porch of Sakura's mansion.  
  
They rang the doorbell. They had to wait awhile before someone opened the door.  
  
Touya opened the door to see a bunch of 13/14 year olds outside.   
  
"Hey Touya. Is Sakura home?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Umm... yea. She's upstairs in her room resting." Touya replied surprised by the amount of people outside.   
  
"Can we go and see her?" Meiling's voice went.  
  
"I think so." Touya answered.  
  
So the group of kids went upstairs into Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura's room   
  
"Sakura..." said a voice.   
  
"Who's there?" Sakura asked.   
  
"It's me..." replied the voice.  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked again.   
  
"Don't you remember? It's me. THE PERSON WHO KILLED YOUR BEST FRIEND!" the voice went and gave an evil laugh. There was a person on the floor dead. It was Tara. Sakura fell down to her knees and...  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed out loud.   
  
"SAKURA!" at least 10 voices yelled.   
  
Sakura woke up from the yell of her name. She looked around and noticed that it was all just a dream. She couldn't believe she would have such a dream. 'Maybe Michael is just trying to scare me.'   
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled again.   
  
Sakura looked around and saw 10 people around her. She wondered why everyone was here.  
  
"Are you ok?" Naoko went up to her and asked.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine." Sakura said scared.   
  
"You don't look like it. And also you just let a scream." Touya told her.  
  
"Just a nightmare." Sakura said falling back to her pillow.   
  
"Sakura!" the 10 people yelled again.  
  
Touya went up to her and touched her forehead. Her head was hotter than before. He had to go call a doctor and get her some medicine.  
  
"I'm going to call a doctor for you. Don't go anywhere." Touya informed Sakura.   
  
Touya went downstairs and went to call the doctor. Then he started looking for some medicine, while cooking some food for her.  
  
"So you were sick?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura could only nod and hoped that they wouldn't ask her anything. But then suddenly a yellow little bear flew in.  
  
"KERO! What are you doing down here." Rika asked.   
  
Kero knew he came in at a bad time. He gave a sorry look to Sakura.   
  
"Well I heard Sakura scream and just wanted to know what happened." Kero simply told them.   
  
"Where's Celia?" Chihara asked him.   
  
"Oh. She went out to go look.. I mean do something." Kero quickly corrected. "Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked again.   
  
She sensed something wasn't right. She knew that she would be able to get it out from Kero. She knew Sakura her whole life and knew Sakura wouldn't get sick easily. She knew something was up with her.  
  
"Oh look Kero. I got some cake for Sakura but it's too big for her. So you want some." Syaoran finally said.  
  
He knew something wasn't right either. He knew Tomoyo was thinking the same thing too. He looked up at Tomoyo to see a big smile on her face.  
  
"CAKE!" Kero exclaimed in joy.  
  
He flew over to Syaoran right away but before he landed on the cake, Syaoran moved the cake and Kero headed for wall.  
  
"HEY! What was that for?!" Kero yelled angry.  
  
"Nothing," Syaoran started, "Just tell us what you guys have been up to lately. And why Sakura is sick."  
  
Kero was nervous and scared. He couldn't believe that they would blackmail him. He knew lying wouldn't be good. Anyone would know that he was lying.  
  
Sakura was keep on shaking her head saying 'no' to Kero. But she knew that there was no way in stopping Kero if it came to cake.  
  
"You are actually gonna think that I'm going to tell you what we've been doing?" Kero asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yea because your weakness is cake." Tomoyo added.  
  
"That's right. But this time I'm strong and I'm not going to tell you anything even if you gave me all the dessert in the world." Kero replied proudly.  
  
Sakura was relieved that Kero didn't tell them everything. She was also proud that Kero didn't give in to cake. She slowly closed her eyes thinking of the dream again. She wanted to know if Michael was really trying to scare her or she was having one of those dreams that exactly come true. She didn't know what to think but she plans to use the Dream card to see what's really going to happen.  
  
The people surrounding Sakura thought she was asleep so they didn't talk loudly. They were discussing about what Sakura was really up to. Even though Sakura could her everything they said.  
  
"You think she found some way to locate Tara?" Tomoyo just thought out loud.  
  
"It might be true." Eriol answered.  
  
"You never know." Meiling added.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes a bit to see that they were all sitting near her computer, which is far from her bed. So she tried to get up without them knowing. She almost got up when Celia came running in from the attic. Without looking at the people behind Sakura, Celia yelled out...  
  
"I've found her. I located where Tara is." Celia yelled out loud happily.  
  
"So you were trying to find Tara." Naoko said back.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Sakura." Celia apologized.  
  
"It's ok." Sakura said to Celia.  
  
"You guys know now that I have been looking for Tara. In fact it took me a few days just to power up my weapon. But now I have to leave to save Tara." Sakura explained.  
  
Sakura started running up the stairs to the attic but before she reached the top, she fell down rolling down the stairs.  
  
"SAKURA!" everyone yelled.  
  
They all ran up to her and saw if she was ok. When Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's hand, she felt it was as cold as ice.  
  
"She's freezing cold." Tomoyo informed them.  
  
They noticed there was a glow of pink surrounding her. It wasn't bright but it was fade. It was as if it was trying to protect Sakura from getting any colder. Suddenly the glow grew bigger and bigger around Sakura and she vanished.  
  
"Sakura!" they all yelled again.  
  
A/N sry sry sry... about the late late update of this chapter... well at least it's so much longer now... I'll make the next ch longer and faster updated... hope u enjoyed this chapter... 


End file.
